Retail businesses often are tasked with rapid changes in customer product interests and in implemented internal changes to handle the same. As new products become increasingly popular among customers, retailers are tasked with changing shelf edge labels of products in order to attract customers to other products, market specific products, or to update product information, such as pricing, as quickly as possible.
Electronic shelf edge label devices allow retailers to manually swap out one device representing one single product for another device representing another single product or even changing a device to provide different information on a single product or to change from outputting data on one single product for data on another single product. However, further improvements and innovations in the area of convenience for a retailer are desired.